


New Spirits, New Stories

by WavelengthConnections (Mistwolf_Magic)



Series: Return of the Guardians [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Histories of OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/WavelengthConnections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a story.</p><p>With so many new Spirits there's bound to be some new Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Spirits, New Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chroma's Story.
> 
> Yet another who gave up everything for their sibling.

Chroma's breath hitched and she could taste blood; the fiery point in her right side was spreading. Every breath hurt and she coughed against her will, nearly blacking out with the agony. A voice penetrated the haze of pain and she returned to reality. "Chroma! Oh, gosh... Chroma!" The voice softened. "Chroma, _please_ open your eyes."

Responding to the plea, she forced her eyes open to meed the steely blue gaze of her brother, Tyler. "Ty...?"

Tears filled the twelve year old's eyes as he wiped blood from his sister's lips. "Dad's out cold, we're safe for now..."

Chroma closed her eyes again as she remembered what happened.

 

**^^^^NSNS^^^^**

 

Chroma bent to pick up a chunk of wood, ignoring the bruises on her back and shoulders. She straightened and a soft smile played at her lips as the autumn breeze combed through her hair; she caught a leaf as it blew past and admired the deep red color. Staring at the trees, Chroma could hear music as the branches danced in the wind. ANd she began drawing pictures in her mind.

Her daydreaming was interrupted and her entire body tensed at the sound of yelling coming from inside the cabin; hurrying to the door, she arrived just in time to see her father backhand Tyler and send him staggering across the room. 

"I'll teach ya! When I call... ya come!" 

A tremor of fear ran through Chroma - something about the rage coming from her father, it wasn't his normal anger, and it was familiar - the last time she had seen her father like this, she was fourteen and her mother had been beaten to death. A knife appeared in her father's hand and Chroma  _moved_ ;dashing to her brother's side, her arm drew back to throw the chunk of wood she still held in her hand. 

"Git outta my way!!"

Metal glinted in the dim light and the wood left her hand as the man lunged for her. A sharp pain hit her right side and she looked down to see the blade buried in her abdomen. She was suddenly having a hard time breathing. Where was Dad? More importantly, where was Ty? Her hand found the knife and, unthinkingly, pulled it from her side; her knees buckled and she hit the ground, her vision blacking out.

 

**^^^^NSNS^^^^**

 

"Chroma?"

Her eyes opened again and she smiled painfully at her beloved brother. She was getting lightheaded and her vision swam. "Ty..." She caught his hand in her cold ones. "You can't... stay here... not with him..."

Tyler shook his head. "You're not going to die... you CAN'T die..."

Chroma higged him to her chest, ignoring the spike of pain the movement caused. "I love you, Ty... promise me..." she felt him nod into her chest and his shoulders started shaking. "Hey... shhhh... let's imagine... imagine we're in... a clearing... in the woods... the leaves are... are red... and orange... and gold..." 

As she trailed off, Tyler's voice took up the story. "The sky is the same color blue as our eyes, and the breeze makes the leaves that have already fallen swirl and dance; the sun is warm on our heads and we can hear a river nearby..." His words choked off as Chroma's hand slipped off his back and her weak breathing stilled; he let his tears spill over and re-buried his face in her shoulder for a minute. His father twitched from where he had fallen when Chroma knocked him out and Tyler jumped. Taking a deep breath he stood and hurried to grab a knapsack, filling it with his second set of clothes and most of the food from the house. Tyler pulled the bag onto his back, then grabbed Chroma under the arms and dragging her out of the house - there was no way he was leaving her with their father.

When he had gone as far as he could into the forest, Tyler leaned his sister up against a tree and went to try and hide their tracks, picking up red leaves as he went. When he got back to the tree, he sat and wove the leaves into a headband of sorts and placed it in Chroma's hair; he then kissed hr on the cheek and stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I love you Chroma. Thank you for always being there for me." He then turned and walked away from his sister's body, disappearing into the forest. 

 

**^^^^NSNS^^^^**

 

The Moon rose that night, it's light filtering through the leaves to the forest floor. One beam of moonlight rested on the ale, bloodstained face of a girl with a crown of leaves on her head; if anyone had been around to watch they would have seen the leaves melt into her hair - leaving red bangs to contrast with her brown hair - the blood vanish from her face and clothing, and color return to her pale cheeks. 

Then time stood still.

 

**^^^^NSNS^^^^**

 

Blue-grey eyes - the color of the autumn sky - blinked open and their owner sat up straight in shock and confusion. The girl brushed some leaves off her lap and stood, staring around her; she pulled a lock of hair down to examine her red bangs and tugged on the frayed hem of her dress. 

_Chroma Reign._

The girl's head whipped around for a moment before her gaze fell on the Moon. 

_The Spirit of Autumn._

"Chroma... Chroma Reign..." she stared at her hands and they suddenly lit up with an aurora of Fall colors. She stepped back in shock and her vision blurred as she - seemingly - spun; when she could see straight again, she fell to her knees feeling slightly sick, and gasped as she realized she was on a dirt road - not in a forest like last time she looked. She closed her eyes and pictured the forest she had just been in, the world spun and she reappeared in the forest.

"Huh..." the quiet exclamation slipped from her lips as she looked around. She stepped forward, worn boots making no sound despite the fallen leaves, and ran her hand along the bark of a tree. As her hand flicked slightly - when she took it off the tree - a few colored leaves fell from her hand.

 

**^^^^NSNS^^^^**

 

Chroma danced to the music in her head, colored leaves falling from her fingertips and hair. She thought she saw Kalo staring at her from a distance and  gave him a playful salute before blowing across her palm and sending a flurry of leaves towards him. She laughed as she watched him bat away the leaves and disappear; she could imagine the glare he would be sending her way - he was always glaring.

Chroma grinned as someone approached her from behind. "You're early." She informed her visitor dryly, not turning around. "Autumn's only just started." She brushed her bangs out of her face and her grin widened as they responded.

"I can't welcome the new season with a little flurry? Besides, anything to tick off Kalo." 

Finally turning around, she faced a familiar white haired boy. "Why is that your goal most of the time?" 

The Spirit of Winter shrugged. "Uh, it's  _Fun?_ "

Both spirits managed to maintain their straight faces for a minute, then laughter rang out and Chroma embraced her friend. "Hey Jack, What'cha been doin'?"

"Oh, you know, just chilling" 

She rolled her eyes and whacked the back of his head. "Nice to know your wit is still  _Icy_ sharp." 

Jack paused, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey... why is it that _every_  time we see each other, we end up having a pun war?" 

Chroma tilted her head. "Because it's how we met. It's what made us friends." 

Jack smiled and leaned on his staff. "Then its something pretty special, isn't it?" 

Chroma's response was to knock Jack's staff out from under him and pin him to the ground - ignoring the cold that crept into her skin - where a wrestling match ensued.


End file.
